Microelectronic dies are typically manufactured on semiconductor wafers or other types of workpieces using sophisticated equipment and processes. The individual dies generally include a plurality of bond-pads coupled to integrated circuits. The bond-pads provide external contacts through which supply voltage, data signals, and other electrical signals are transmitted to/from the integrated circuits. The bond-pads are usually very small, and they are typically arranged in dense arrays separated by a fine pitch. The wafers and dies can also be quite delicate. As a result, the dies are packaged for protection and for connecting the bond-pads to arrays of larger terminals that can be soldered to printed circuit boards.
One challenge of manufacturing microelectronic devices is to cost effectively package the dies. Electronic product manufacturers are under continuous pressure to reduce the size of their products. Accordingly, microelectronic die manufacturers seek to reduce the size of the packaged dies incorporated into the electronic products. FIG. 1 illustrates an existing microelectronic device package 100 having stacked dies. As shown in FIG. 1, the package 100 includes a substrate 101 carrying a first die 102a and a second die 102b encapsulated in an encapsulant 106. The first die 102a has a larger footprint than the second die 102b. A first adhesive 104a couples the first die 102a to a first surface 101a of the substrate 101. A second adhesive 104b couples the second die 102b to the first die 102a. The substrate 101 also includes first terminals 108a that are inboard of second terminals 108b on the first surface 101a. First wirebonds 110a extend between first terminals 108a on the substrate 101 and first bond sites 112a on the first die 102a. Second wirebonds 110b extend between second terminals 108b on the substrate 101 and second bond sites 112b on the second die 102b. The package 100 also includes a plurality of solder balls 114 attached to a second surface 101b of the substrate 101. A plurality of traces 116 of the substrate 101 electrically couple individual solder balls 114 to the first and second terminals 108a and 108b. 
The microelectronic device package 100 typically has a large footprint to accommodate the wirebonding of the second die 102b to the substrate 101. As shown in FIG. 1, the second wirebonds 110b must have sufficient clearance from the first die 102a and/or the first wirebonds 110a for the package 100 to function properly. To have sufficient clearance, the second wirebonds 110b need to have a large loop height, and the first and second terminals 108a and 108b need to have a large separation therebetween. Thus, the package 100 typically has both a large height H and a large width W that result in a large footprint. Accordingly, there is a need for structural arrangements that can reduce the footprint of microelectronic device packages.